Endless Possibilities
by maliceattention
Summary: OFC/Charles & OFC/Erik fic. A young mutant with the ability to look into the future meets Charles Xavier & Erik Lensherr by chance. She immediately knows she must go with them and help them. She's seen a terrible future and wants to make sure it won't come true. PS: There'll be smut (please review to ask for it in future chapters). It works as a reader/Charles & reader/Erik fic too
1. The eyes & the voice

**A/N: The story takes place right after Sebastian Shaw attacks the CIA facilities and the group of mutants lose two of their team members. Before Cerebro was destroyed in the fight, Charles had seen a young mutant woman he and Erik had not contacted before but who could join them in this time of need. So they go after her while the mutant kids get used to their first days living in Xavier mansion.**

* * *

Those were the most beautiful eyes I'd seen in my life. And Hell I'd seen a lot of them in over two decades. A few thousands, very likely. And if multiplied by the uncountable scenarios I had seen those other eyes in and the endless possibilities that held each one of them... Those were the most beautiful eyes I had _ever_ seen. Period. So, when I raise my head from my notebook with the pen still in one hand and a coffee cup in the other, and realize those beautiful sky blue eyes are now looking at me from across the room..., I can't help but to blush and return the look with a fascinated smile reflected in both my lips and gaze once I recover from the brief illusion of being in paradise. Because, like if those eyes weren't sky like enough, they seem to transport me to Heaven when I look through them.

The young man stops talking to one of the waitresses, thanks her politely, walks across the crowded café and takes a sit a few steps away from me next to another man. He starts talking friendly with the man while sipping his tea and looking around. His dark brown hair over his pale face makes the perfect contrast to frame those beautiful eyes of his. The two men look disappointed for a while. Then, he smiles at his companion and points at my way..., or maybe at the waitress behind me. I immediately look away, like if I hadn't been staring. With all the noises and voices in the room one probably couldn't tell what they're talking about, but once I focus on somebody it's like if magically I could get what I should know from that person. It's always been this way, like if the universe gave me a hint of what I needed to see.

"Sorry, Erik. But as she isn't working here today, I don't know where else we can find her. I have reasons to believe she has left her house. The waitress also told me she changed her shift this week, but informed me we could possibly find her here in a few days when she's supposed to come back." The man with the blue eyes says calmly, yet not discouraged, in an evident British accent.

"I guess we have nothing else to do here, then. I don't know why we thought finding others would be easy... What was her mutation, again?" The other man says with a stern and disbelieving look. This man..., Erik, is taller, his hair color is a much lighter brown, and he oozes confidence like no one in the room. I could have said he's handsome if I hadn't fallen for the other man's lovely sky blue eyes first. Wait, this Erik has pretty light eyes too, although they are not as fascinating. Not for the moment.

"I don't know. Although she might be in trouble. Apparently, her sudden absence has something to do with it..."

Erik looks at him silent, more confused than curious.

"The waitress I spoke with doesn't know she's a mutant, neither any of her coworkers. From what I saw in their memories when I mentioned the girl we're after and from what I felt when I contacted her with Cerebro, she seems to be desperate to control her gift. She might think she can harm somebody with her powers, but it appears that her mutation is not dangerous enough to keep her from working here... If there's something I know, is that her gift is one I'm excited to know more about. We can help her, Erik!" The British man explains and whispers this last part exited.

"Oh, please tell me we are not wasting our time, Charles. Specially if we don't know whether she is coming back or not, and if we don't know where she is..." Erik complains at Charles.

 _"Charles_... _His name is Charles_." I think. _"And they're talking about gifts and powers like mine, aren't they? They're looking for the young waitress who's not here, the punk one... Cath?. Does she also have a gift? Did they just call it a mutation?"_ I keep drinking my coffee trying not to let them know I can hear them.

"Silence. Someone heard us." Charles stops Erik and takes a quick look to everybody in the room.

 _"So, you know my name... Have we met before?_ " I can clearly hear a voice speaking these words in my head. Fantastic! I'm not sure whether my mind is giving me another moment of inspiration and creativity for the novel I just was so avidly writing on my notebook or if I can hear an angel speaking to me, because this voice sounds divine.

 _"Well, that's definitely new. Usually people think they're losing their minds the first time they hear me. But an angel? No, I don't think so. Thank you for the compliment, though."_ I hear the voice in my head and its exquisite quiet laughter.

 _"I-I don't think we've met."_ I think to the voice, looking everywhere just in case I can find its source. " _So..., I'm not crazy, and you are not and invention of my mind?"_ I try to ask to the angelical voice.

 _"No, you're not crazy. I'm very real, and definitely not and invention of your mind."_

 _"Then, who are you!? Where...?"_ I look around and see the two men —whose conversation I was listening to a minute ago— still quiet in the table next to mine. Watching me. And Charles is looking at me with his beautiful gaze again, but this time with a smile on his lips. Now I don't know what to do. The heavenly voice in my head is captivating but Charles' face is just delightful. Oh! If I only knew to which one paying attention to...

" _You know my name... I'm Charles. Charles Xavier. My pleasure."_ The voice says as Charles closes his eyes widening his smile to me. Only then I notice the similarity of the angelical voice in my mind and the voice of the British guy next to Erik.

"No way..." I drop my pen.


	2. The best possible scenario

After the proper introductions were made, I sit in the table with both Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. Charles explained Erik that I was the one who heard them but they were ok with it given that I was a mutant too. He did not mentioned the angel misunderstood, though. I apologized for listening to their conversation. I told them my name, and that I used to come to this café to read, listen to the lively crowd and sometimes to write too. I explained them that I'm a writer from another city living here for about a year now. As I knew the waitress they were after —a punk girl whose name is Catherina—, I offered my help to contact her because I had bumped into her a lot here in the café, in a few bars and in other places we both frequented. All this cough Erik's curiosity and he looked more relaxed now talking to me.

"So..., you can get into somebody's mind to talk to them, without actually talking?" I ask skeptical to Charles after a while. He and Erik laugh.

"Oh no. It's far more than that. I can guarantee." Erik lightheartedly answers with glowing eyes and a full smile to me. Maybe now his features could be described as attractive, or better yet fascinating. It is always nice to see someone honestly smiling with their lips and eyes. I could feel some relief knowing they couldn't be better, or at least happier.

"He's right. How do you think I knew you were eavesdropping? I'm a telepath. I can also read people's thoughts." Charles whisper to us with a modest voice.

If my mouth wasn't already ajar admiring Erik's laugh and Charles' eyes, it would have been wide open by now. I blink a few times assimilating his words.

 _"And control them too!"_ Erik thought still amused to Charles, so I couldn't hear him.

 _"Don't let her know, not yet. You'll scare her. Why don't you show her your powers? Be gentle... and prudent."_ Charles asked him silently.

"Gods! That's awesome!" I suddenly shout out and people around turns for a second to look at me. _"What else can you do, Charles? Come on, I promise I won't get mad at you. Hit me with your best shot. I promise, you won't regret it. Neither will I."_ I think eagerly. Charles chuckles as the angelical voice did a few minutes ago.

"That's not everything. I have powers too, but I can't show you here. Too many people..." Erik starts saying.

"Shall we go then?" I say standing up and placing some money on the table. "I can't wait to see them and show you mine!" I add taking my bag, pen and notebook and walking outside.

"Will she always be this cheerful, optimistic, over-confident and naive? She have only met us for like fifteen minutes and we haven't even tell her about the recruitment, or explained why we're looking for the other mutant who works here!" Erik questions while the two men pay their bill and start walking next to me.

"I can tell she just knows we're not a threat. Staying with us is a choice she already made even if we haven't officially ask her to come with us. She just knows what's best for her." Charles explains opening the door to Erik and smiling internally at the view of me with a calm face up to the skies and eyes closed in front of him, my hair dancing with the subtle wind as the last sun rays of the day stroke my skin. In my mind, he could almost listen to the bliss of finally finding someone like myself. "Shall we go?"

I look at them and nod impatiently. Conviction radiating from my face.

"Where...?" Erik wonders.

"To my/her apartment!" Charles and I say at the same time. It was unusual for Charles to find that I didn't mind that he was listening to my thoughts before I could speak them out. It was even funnier that I was so excited about it and inciting him to. We look to each other and smile.

"Oh! This is going to be fun. You and your mind reading gift... I can't quite believe it yet." I say getting in the back of the car as Charles holds the door open for me. I was so happy, that I decided to try his ability a bit.

 _"Why do I have the feeling she can read your mind too, Charles? Or are you talking to each other in your minds? Do I have to remember you how rude it is to leave someone out of the conversation like this? For God's sake, she just willingly got into a car with two strangers! What did you tell her?"_ Erik questions a bit annoyed entering the car next to his friend.

"I might have look a bit into her mind while sitting together inside, but I assure you it only was because I wanted to know if we could trust her and because she was practically begging for it after she knew what I can do. She might be thrilled, hopeful and confident, but she's not naive. She knows what she's doing and what is best for people around her. If this wasn't the best possible scenario for the three of us, you wouldn't be doing this, right?" Charles speaks out loud to me ignoring half of Erik's words while driving the car to my apartment, scanning the route in my mind because I was thinking about it to him.

"That's right. It's part of my gift, if you could say so. But I'm not telling you yet. Erik, could you please first show me your powers? Charles may have an idea of what I can do, but I'd rather getting to know you a bit more before I tell you more about me..."

 _"See? She's anything but naive."_

Erik sighs when he listens to his friend in his mind and takes a deep breath. He wants to do something impressive, not just tossing a few coins in the air without touching them. Somehow he thinks I over-reacted to the idea of Charles' mind powers, and he doesn't want me to think his ability is just a mere useful mutation. Erik looks back at me from top to bottom not sure what to do. Not knowing what my powers are ain't helping either. Then, he looks around raising an eyebrow. When there are no cars or people at sight he smiles wickedly at me in the mirror from the front seat and he says giving Charles a wink:

"Ok. I got it. Charles, may I...?"

At that moment Erik clenches his fists and you feel how the car increases its speed a bit. You can see the muscles of his forearms tensing as the car starts levitating, still moving. You look down outside through the window and see how its wheels no longer touch the vehicle's shadow the evening sun projects on the street. The car runs a few centimeters above the road.

"Wow! Is that you, Erik!?" I ask amazed. "You can move big objects like racing cars!" I approach to his sit from behind and grab his shoulder forcing him to look at me. "Can you move anything?"

Charles tries to hide his laugh while recovering the control of the car, but Erik and I hear him anyway and he frowns.

"Only metallic structures and things with metal in them. But you must admit that's pretty impressive." He confess me with flirting eyes as he sees my cheeks blushing a little when I notice how close we are.

"Oh. So..., what else can you do? Unhook my bra?" I speak softly, teasingly, still holding Erik's shoulder.

"Done." Says Erik smirking. He can feel my hand squeezing his shoulder tighter and a surprised whine from me as I sense the hooks of my bra moving in my back. He receives a recriminatory look from Charles. "What? She asked for it, Charles." Erik defends himself. "Do not tell me you are not amazed." He winks at me.

I couldn't help but giggling nervously once I realize he had fastened my bra again like if nothing had happened. I glance at the two men in front of me and soon the three of us were laughing out loud, ecstatic. When I look into their eyes, I know I couldn't have made a better choice. It soothes me completely.

When I get to my apartment, I get out of the car before Charles or Erik could even open their doors.

"Now it's my turn." I say opening the building's main door and running up the stairs. "Come, I'll show you!" Is the last thing the men hear from me, both still next to the car looking puzzled at each other.

"Is her power super-speed?" Charles jokes entering the building and looking up to see where I'm stopping.

"I'm not sure if I like her cheerfulness..." Erik sighs closing the front door behind them. _"Or maybe it's that I just like her."_ He thinks to himself. This time his friend doesn't hear him as he's too busy locating the number of my apartment in my mind.


	3. My powers and my past

**Trigger warning:  
Mention of car accidents and minor character death. Nothing is described, but I vaguely refer to a particular premonition the main character had.**

* * *

Truth to be told, I never regretted any of the decisions I made in my life. I may have doubted if I really wanted things as they turned on; but I was sure I had made the best decisions for everybody around me. The ability to know 'what could happen if', was a rare one among those with the gift of clairvoyance. Most of the so called 'gifted people' I had met and had claimed could 'see the future' were nothing but charlatans. And I had only heard of psychics who could see potential events or just hints of what certain actions may cause. My gift was unique because of the magnitude of my power, particularly, given the fact that I could make out nearly every possible scenario if I concentrated enough.

So, when I was a child, I learned to trust my dreams and instincts better than the wisest piece of advice anybody could ever give to me. Even when they made no sense or seemed to be a bad choice in the short term, I went through my dreams trying to remember what I had seen and chose the lest harmful option or the one that meant everybody would get something from it. Only in rare occasions I put my preferences and desires before others; and that was because I knew that I would eventually regret going over somebody else, or because that choice was not actually the best for all of us. Being egotistic may have implied getting slightly better; although most of the times it meant receiving the same, or worse. Being selfish never gave me the possibility of doing my best.

One could think I had it easy. But my life was far from that. Having dreams, both daydreams and nightmares about every possibly option meant that I would see and live the worst possible scenarios as well as the good ones. And knowing how the curse of events needed to go in order to see somebody (or everybody) death or hurt, was something I had to live with since the very age of five. At a time I told my mother how the bus I was in could crash and explode. I gave her information of every passenger's chances to survive. Then, my whole family freaked out. They thought I was too young to think and talk about people dying and to give such precise details concerning very explicit painful injuries; even though I just wanted to calm my mother and tell her that no accident was likely to happen, because I knew she was a bit afraid of having a car or bus accident since she had been in one when she was little and his uncle had passed away with her in his arms.

As a result, I learned to look at the bright side, commenting only the pretty things with friends and family and advising them about how to have a happier life. This meant no talking about what would happen if they didn't listen to me, or barely telling them what to avoid in order not to get injured or emotionally hurt. They accepted I had a 'gift'; yet they believed I was a sensitive, perceptive, empathic person at most. But if I was too explicit with them, people started calling me witch, ignoring me or putting me aside, as I was always right in the final result despite of once in a while missing meaningless details in my visions.

However, when sleeping deeply, I was almost omniscient. If I could just remember everything once I woke up...! But I couldn't. Fortunately, I had a gift to imagine tales since I had basically experienced thousands of fictional realities. Hence, I was a writer. So, when I dreamt about something I was not sure what it was or what to do with all the details, I wrote everything down. And once in a while, I made a story out of those dreams.

It was in times like these that I thanked myself for compulsively taking notes of my weirdest dreams in my black leather notebook, as well for the matching emergency piece of luggage I kept by the entrance of my apartment. Today I was going to need them both.


	4. The black leather notebook

I was busy searching for my precious black notebook in my shared apartment when Charles knocks at my opened front door before coming inside with Erik.

"You could have told us it was the last apartment. And in the sixth storey for God's sake!" Charles claims breathing a bit faster than usual.

"Yeah... Well, it's a bit bigger than the others and my roommate and I really like the view." I reply getting into my bedroom.

"What's this?" Erik asks pointing to the black leather luggage before them. _"And you're trying to convince me you didn't tell her about bringing her back to the mansion?"_ He thinks to Charles.

"That's for later." I tell them, going under my bed. "Here it is!" I hand them the black notebook which Erik grabs and start reading from the marked page. "Do you want some tea, coffee...? No, of course, we just had some. A glass of water maybe?" I ask to Charles mocking and giving my room a last look before disappearing in the bathroom.

Charles takes a sit in the small living room breathing in and out slowly for a moment before mutely glancing at Erik's face. He listens to the words I wrote in Erik's mind.

"What's this notebook?" Erik's looking at my way not sure of what he has on his hands.

"That, my friend, looks like some sort of diary. Am I right?" Charles talks to both of us. "Is that the one I saw in my head when you told me to 'hit you with my best shot' and read my mind back there in the café?" He ask with his beautiful eyes on me.

"Correct." I nod approaching to them and point some lines on the notebook Erik's holding. "As you can read in the final pages it describes two scenes, one where a girl takes a sit next to two strangers in a café and other where she does not. Who knew it was me!" I smile at them. "I recognized you both once you talked to me in the café. Now I have more than a few reasons to think I shouldn't just have taken a sit with you. That's what the baggage is for. I don't want to give the future a chance to throws us to the tragic ending depicted in the second scenario where I don't talk to you and certainly do not go with you to that big house of Charles. I have no intention to frighten you gentlemen, but I cannot let you go wherever you're going without me or Cath."

Erik looks at his friend with eyes wide opened. Charles nods at the final sentence I verbalize.

"She's being honest". He mutters to Erik. "As she has been since we met her. I can see everything in her mind now. She has been there, and it will be far different with her help and the waitress we are looking after, Catherina. (y/n) doesn't know what Catherina can do with her powers, but I can certainly see (y/n)'s will be useful. She knows how to find her, but it won't be here. (y/n) has seen it. I have seen it too."

"So, she sees the future..." Erik mumbles more to himself than to Charles.

"I know I only wrote one of the best and worst possible scenarios of my vision. However, it's more like I see every possibility and future event, so I know which curse of action is convenient. Impressive, isn't it?" I smile at Erik taking back the notebook from his hands and putting it in my bag with the other belongings I took from the bathroom. Then walk across the apartment to leave a note to my roommate on the fridge.

"I couldn't have said it better. Erik, she is coming with us." Charles states at both of us standing up. He grabs my luggage and walks outside.


	5. One first time

On the way to Xavier mansion, Charles tries to explain me what's going on but I already have a general idea from the multiple dreams I had in the last month. Now I know who the man with the funny helmet is —Sebastian Shaw—, what he's up to, and why I had seen Erik and Charles fighting him next to other mutants in so many ways... I didn't know they were mutants, though. I cannot dream about things I don't understand or don't really know... I didn't know I was a mutant until a few hours ago. Maybe that's why I had seen these two men in my visions but didn't know they had super-powers. And even if I can't possibly remember everything I see in my dreams once I'm fully awake, I am sure I had never dreamt about anybody's abilities before.

Charles also explains what being a mutant means, and he is constantly interrupted by Erik's comments about how humans are afraid of them..., of us, and what they are capable to do with us. I note there is a sad past I don't know about that is evidently frustrating Erik and it has to do with what he has gone trough as a mutant. I need no powers to see it. I don't want to ask what happened to him, but I feel curios about it.

 _"It will take some time, but he will eventually let you know what happened."_ I hear Charles in my mind.

Only then I notice we had been talking out loud all the night since we left the apartment.

 _"It is rude not to let him know we are having a conversation of our own, you know? I can tell how much you like to talk like this, but let's save these moments for more private times, ok?"_ Charles thinks from the co-pilot seat where he has been since he changed places with Erik a few hours ago. " _Besides, it's quite obvious when we are talking in our minds. Your face gives you away."_ He adds without taking his eyes from Erik who has been talking for a while about the other mutants living in the mansion, how they found them and what their powers are.

I sigh surprised and nod. I had been smiling almost all the day but right now I was also showing my teeth. So I face Erik with my usual face and ask him: "So... How did you two meet? You already explained the 'CIA mutant division' thing you sort of work in, and that first encounter you had with Shaw... But, how did you got to be fiends?"

 _"Don't push it, (y/n)... I'd be glad to tell you, but Erik might..."_ I can tell Charles fears my question may trigger some unwanted reaction in his friend. Maybe Charles' powers can also let me feel his worries, or it is my own power letting me know there is a worse way this conversation may end.

"Charles saved me." For my surprise, I hear Erik solemnly replying. "He saved me in so many ways that night when we first met and he took me out of the sea. If he hadn't got inside my mind like he did I would be dead by now."

I can see Charles' eyes glowing even brighter with Erik's words, and I can hear how Erik's breath calms by admitting this little truth to both of us. The gratitude in his statement is implied, yet, so vivid...

"I know." I say. "I can feel it now." And I can't really tell if this time I witness what my powers show me, the images Charles has chosen for me to see in his mind, or if I can actually feel through Erik's soul. It feels like if in just one second I had experienced Erik's whole life.

It's the first time I've have a vision from the past...

And it hurts.


	6. Old habits never die

Once we arrive to the mansion with the sunrise, I see everything I had dreamed of and more. What I could recall from my visions just a few images of the entrance, Charles' study, a few rooms and the lake. This place is not just big as I had previously described it at my place when I told Erik and Charles about my visions and let them kwon I was coming with them. It. Is. Huge.

I wonder what would Cath think about coming here with me and the other mutants. I was not her friend, but I knew her enough to care. Now even more knowing she had powers like me and that she might be in trouble. I had not dreamt about her again, though; so there was nothing I could do for her right now. Nothing but waiting for the moment I was supposed to bump into her again, as we two always did.

At the entrance hall we are welcomed by a gorgeous blonde girl about my age... Maybe. I can't really tell. She runs to Charles arms and they hug, then she turns to nod at Erik and I with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Raven. Charles' little sister." She introduces herself. "You must be these boys' new acquisition..." She clearly jokes. I know —because I had seen in one of my visions how cheerful she can be—, but 'these boys' she is talking about don't.

"Recruit?" Erik corrects her, hesitant.

"Friend, Raven. She's our friend." As if nobody had already thought of it yet, now Charles makes it clear when telling her my name.

"Welcome, I'm Hank." The pretty young men hiding behind his glasses says from the stairs. "Nice to meet you." I recognize him immediately not for what Erik said on our way here, but from the vision I remember Raven from, the one where she kisses him.

"Oh, thank you guys!" I say smiling at them both, happy to know what the future may have for them.

Then I look back to 'the boys' I came with and look how Charles' eyes and mouth open in astonishment and realize I might have been so happy that I accidentally projected that last romantic thought into the telepath's mind.

 _"They will what!?"_ I hear him in my head.

I can't help but to think in the other _'happy endings_ ' I have dreamt the young —future— couple in. Now that I have finally met the two of them, those once meaningless memories start making sense. Old habits never die, and I do enjoy thinking in the good possible outcomes. Then I see Charles' overwhelmed face and feel sorry for him.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that's going to happen, Charles." I say holding his hands and parting them from his head. I look at him in the eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes, and assure him: "Those are the possible scenarios I always see. They don't have to be the ones that get to occur, but if I dream about them, then I know there's something I can do to make those dreams likely to come true." I say stroking his hands with my thumbs without parting my eyes from his. "Do you want that future to be their future?"

Maybe I shouldn't have allowed him to have full access to my mind, even if I felt it was the right thing to do. This was his little sister after all.

"What did just happened?" Raven asks.

"She has the ability to look into the future..., but as you heard what she sees doesn't have to come true..." Erik clarifies. "I can only assume she saw something bad and Charles read her mind..."

"No. It wasn't a bad future... Just one I hadn't thought of. Now I looked at it, it's not bad at all. Actually, it's a future I'd like to live in." Charles says holding my hands and smiling at me.

For a second, I could imagine him holding me against his chest and kissing my forehead. I weren't sure if that may have happened at that instant but didn't —like glimpsing a future that would now never be part of my present or past— or if that would actually be a possibility for the two of us in a further future. But I felt Charles' gentle touch on my back, his inviting scent, his steady breath and heartbeat in my ears, as well as his tender lips on top of my head. Maybe it had something to do with Charles, like when I was in the car and felt what Erik felt... I'd never doubt of my gift before. Maybe it's a feeling he's projecting in my mind. Maybe it's just my own yearning and not my ability. All I'm certain of is that I had been blessed by finding someone who has a gift like mine. Charles. Someone I want to share my visions with, as I want him to share his thoughts with me. And I was not ashamed of thinking so, thus, I didn't mind whether he was in my head at that second or if he wasn't. It was the first mutant I had known and I had never felt this way.

"Let us take you to your room, now." Charles spoke breaking the moment. He was just holding my hands as a few seconds ago I was holding his. _"You can take the room we had prepared in case Catherina decided to come with us"_. He thinks placing one hand on the small of my back and heading me upstairs.

"My pleasure." I say picking up my luggage and noticing everybody else following us.

"You can rest here." Raven says opening a door in the second story of the building. "I specially decorated the room. Do you like it?"

It was a modest sized but beautiful bedroom with two large windows and a bed under each one of them. The decorations were far more modern than the classic style of the mansion, but not less charming. The furniture was what I would call art deco and the curtains and bedclothes where of my favorite colors. It was way better than what I left in my apartment.

"Wow! Thank you, Raven. I love it!"

 _"Would you mind sharing this room with Catherina?"_ Charles wonders.

"I wouldn't mind sharing the room. And I don't think Catherina will have a problem sharing it with me." I say, but I'm not sure. I've never had a full vision of her, so I can't really tell even if we had talked to each other in a friendly way whenever we two met.

"Ok, then. I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted. Sweet dreams! I know you're tired too. You can meet everybody else at the table tonight." Charles says to me leaving. The rest say good bye and leave me to rest in my new bedroom.

I place my bag and the black leather suitcase on a side table next to one of the beds and look around. I take my shoes off, close the windows, lock the door and undress before getting in bed. I've been awake for over 24 hours and by noon I'd have to be awake for other 12 more hours. I did my best today and yesterday, so I can't wait to have a proper sleep even if it's still quite early in the morning.


	7. Shatter - Erik's POV

**A/N: Hello!**

 **First of all, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this chapter. I know, I said I would upload weekly, but I've been occupied writing several new chapters you'll soon be able to read.**

 **Also, and regarding that last thing: Be sure to read the autor's note at the end.  
(/ *0*)/ There are important news about this fic!**

 **Ok. Now, about this chapter...  
I felt like writing about what's going on in Erik's mind...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought (y/n) was the last mutant we were going to recruit." Hanks asks walking with everybody else in the corridor.

"No, we didn't find that one." Charles says yawning.

"We found _her_ instead." Erik looks at the room the just left.

"What? So, where did she come from? And who's Catherina, by the way?" Raven questions.

" Erik is right. Catherina was the girl we were supposed to bring here." Charles states walking to his room. "But we lost track of Catherina... Given the circumstances, we went to see if she was still where I found her the last time I could use Cerebro..., with the hope that she would join us... A few more mutants on our side would be helpful. But she was nowhere to be found."

"Fortunately, this wonderful mutant just appeared in front of us and we couldn't say no to her. She's such a fascinating person with such extraordinary powers..." Says Erik next to the entrance of Charles' bedroom.

"Yes, yes. That trip wasn't worthless after all. Could we please speak of this in the afternoon? I really need some sleep right now. We drove all night to get back. Just thinking we might have to do this again to get Catherina tires me even more. I don't know how you, Erik, can look so refreshed after driving the last hours." Says Charles opening the door.

"Well, I did sleep for a few hours while you drove the car. Not like you that were too busy showing off your powers talking to (y/n) in her head." Erik teased.

"Well, it's not like if I used my powers all the way back here. And I'm not ashamed of doing so. She likes it and we have fun speaking like that. Now, if you excuse me... I have to rest. See you all in a few hours. Goodbye." Charles says before closing the door of his room behind him.

"Was he really bragging about his powers? I mean, to her?" Raven asks walking back to the stairs with Erik and Hank.

"You should have seen him when he just met her" Erik laughs. "He didn't stop for more than five minutes. I don't know who was happier, the girl with her permanent smile, or Charles with his glowing eyes. Although she doesn't like to brag that much, she doesn't talk much about her visions, but allows Charles to see them in her head. I'm telling you, those two had just found each other and they won't stop testing their powers with the other."

"But her powers are pretty cool, don't you think?" Hank states. "I wonder how they work. Can she really see the future?"

"Yes, but it seems to be extenuating. Apparently she can see almost everything, both good and bad things. The sad and the happy endings or consequences to her actions... I don't know how she can be so cheerful all the time when her mind is constantly bombarded with multiple visions, and still being able to keep her feet on the ground. Specially now with Charles' thoughts in her head too!" Erik exclaims next to the stairs.

"Tell me about it!" Raven says going down the stairs with them. "I can't stand Charles' scolding in my mind. That's one of the reasons he stays out of my head."

Hank and Erik nod silently.

"Hey! What do you think she saw in the hall that made Charles react like that?" Hank suddenly questions.

"I don't know for sure, but then he asked me to keep an eye on you both." Erik answers in the hall. "Not that I'm going to comply with him, though." He adds with a wink at the pair of 'kinky' mutants before heading out to the lake to practice with his powers.

Once Erik finds himself completely alone under a tree with the view of the calm mass of water and the mansion in front of him, he can finally give up to his thoughts and questions while leisurely moving three little metal balls in the air. He starts with how to get to Sebastian Shaw, thinking about what happened the last time they met, and what went wrong. Then, he thinks on the episode that took place three nights before, when he and Shaw didn't met.

 _"If_ _the new girl_ _is correct, there were multiples ways things could have ended up, and for some reason they turned out the way they did."_ He thinks. But those times he didn't get the chance to kill Shaw. _"How could it have ended up correctly if I failed!"_

The metal spheres above his head were spinning so fast, they looked like one buzzing silver ring. He couldn't allow himself being so obvious. As he notice this, he makes them stop and, after a few attempts, melts them into one smooth ball between his hands. He forces himself to calm down before tossing the metal orb in the air and keeps it floating in front of his face. He can see the inverted reflection of his face on it, the lines of his forehead and his brow frowned.

Three nights ago, Shaw had appeared in the CIA complex —where the young mutants were staying— with two of his followers. They had killed almost every human in the building and one of the young kids. Darwin. They had also taken Angel with them. Well, not precisely. She had left willingly with Shaw and his group. He couldn't care less about the CIA people, but losing two of the kids he was supposed to work with... That was bitter. They weren't close or anything, but Erik had had some hope of not being alone after meeting Charles, and now working and fighting next to him... Well, if you could call what they did in that Russian military retreat a fight.

Before they all had come to Charles place —their place as Charles had made it clear—, Erik had made a point: They could avenge Darwin's death and be together. _'As an army against Shaw'_ , he had said at the moment; but he meant more than just that. And Charles has seen it in his mind, in his heart, as he agreed immediately. So there they were, all together nevertheless. Hence, when the possibility of adding two skilled mutants to the team had come, he had taken it. This new girl and Catherina were now Erik's last chance of arming himself against his enemy, so he would finally have his revenge.

Erik exhales excited. He looks at the orb before him and smiles. After long minutes, he manages to mold it into a big hollow thin sphere that reflects his entire body and takes a look at himself.

 _"Is this what I really want?"_ He silently asks to the distorted reflection. But it does not answer him back.

He had met Charles and Raven... No. Mystique, Beast, Havok, Banshee, also Darwin and Angel, as they made themselves call. And now _her_. Was that a good thing? It certainly wasn't better than killing Shaw. No. But looking back, it wasn't that much worse either. He was still going to have his revenge. Just that this time he had people standing beside him to accomplish that goal. They were going to help him, anyway, whether they would participate directly or not. That was why he had not failed. For once there was somebody fighting next to him, supporting the same cause. For the first time he had what he could call friends...

He relaxes his features and looks again at the full mirror image that the metal orb shows him back.

He thinks on what he confessed in the car on the way here last night. If it wasn't for Charles, he wouldn't be here, and definitely not alive. He would have failed then. He owed Charles more than the life he used to have, the one he would have lost if he had died in the deeps of the sea, but also the new life Charles gave to him by getting inside his mind and revealing all those secrets that they shared. He was right. Charles had saved him in so many ways that night. And from that moment to this day, his life had been better than ever. And now she was in it.

He had known her for almost twelve hours and he felt like if she knew him for years. She acted that way: So relaxed next to him. And he was the powerful and intimidating mutant Magneto, as Raven had named him. Nevertheless, she didn't fear him. She wasn't distant like the others. He even played with the metal in her underwear and all she did was giggle. It was so odd, because in such a short time he was already attracted to her lighthearted attitude and he was fascinated with her powers. He knew she felt the same way about him. And Erik liked that.

But the way she behaves around Charles is disturbing. No one, ever, should be so happy knowing the secrets in one's mind aren't safe. But she seemed so thrilled to know Charles could see through her mind that it scared him. She looks confident, thankful, ecstatic. Not just with himself, but in Charles presence too. And that couldn't annoy Erik more. Because Charles looks the same way when he is with her...

But so does he, doesn't he?

When Erik had been with her he had smiled, laughed and flirted. He wasn't even that happy next to Charles, Raven, or any of the other mutants he knew. She made him show the best of himself in half a day, in a single night. In his whole life no one ever had accomplished that much in so little time. Charles had shown him his good side, parts of himself that were better than what Erik usually shared with people around him..., but that was it. This girl, on the other hand, was capable of finding in him the beauty Erik believed he had lost forever from the moment his family had been torn apart and he had witnessed his mother's... murder.

Erik looks at the silver orb before him and violently tears it open in hundreds of floating metallic sheets at the aching memory that comes with the truth of that statement. He sighs.

"I like her." He speaks at full volume. _"I like her and I can't bear knowing Charles likes her too... And that she likes him back."_ Erik concludes silent.

He plays with the leftover shrapnel in the air for long minutes, lost in his thoughts. She was amazing, yes. Her powers were beyond he could ever dream of. True. But what he couldn't accept was the fact that he had barely acknowledge his affection for Charles, his admiration and gratitude for him... And then _she_ came in and made him question his feelings.

 _"Does it mean I have feelings for Charles too?"_ He suddenly wonders and laughs at the mere idea of it. _"No. But I loved how he made me feel."_ He sighs. That was the difference between Charles and her.

With a wave of his hands he collects the metallic pieces in the air and morphs them back into the original three metallic balls he carried with him, despite the fact that it takes him far more time and effort than expected. He has accomplished so much with his powers this morning and he is now exhausted. He stands up checking his Nazi coin inside one of his pockets while returning to the mansion. Now he has cleared his mind, he can focus on finding and killing Shaw.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading my fic!**

 **Unfortunately, due to what the "Guidelines Recorded" of this site stipulates, the continuation of this fanfic can't be uploaded here. Therefore, from now on this fic will be uploaded on my _AO3_ account under the same title. You can find the link to both my account and this fic on my profile page.**


End file.
